


Working Up a Sweat For You

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Orgasm, Viktor is extremely overwhelmed by Yuuri's feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: One of Yuuri's triple axels near the end of his fs had a sloppy landing. Viktor, being a devoted coach takes matters into his own hands and attempts to assess the foot Yuuri twisted.





	Working Up a Sweat For You

“Really Viktor, I’m alright; the fall wasn’t that bad.” Yuuri coaxed down to the older man who sat on his knees just in front of Yuuri, frantically pulling at his left skate laces. He sat along one of the benches in the locker room, surprised at how quickly others had left.

  
“You really need to be careful Yuuri, I was there when you fell and I’m not even sure what I saw.” Viktor chided without looking up at Yuuri, slowly guiding the skate off and resting Yuuri’s foot in his lap. “Feel any pain?”  
  
Yuuri shook his head and adjusted his sport jacket in a fidgeting motion. “I told you, I’m fine, there’s no pain or anything.”  
  
“You don’t land like that and not have any sort of repercussion.” Viktor pressed, slipping Yuuri’s sock off and holding his foot up, assessing it closely. There was no sign of bruising that he could see, thankfully. Still, it didn’t stop him from holding onto Yuuri’s foot, his eyes still scanning it and slowly began to rub his thumbs into the space of the younger man’s ankle.  
  
The touch was small, sweet even, but Viktor was pressing into Yuuri’s ankle with just the right amount of firmness.

‘He’s being really thorough about my foot, isn’t he?’ He sighed, regretfully feeling himself melt into Viktor’s ministrations. Yuuri felt his voice catch in his throat when Viktor’s frigid eyes met his. “Point your toes for me.”  
  
Yuuri bent his leg up so that his knee pointed up to the ceiling and his toes inches away from Viktor’s lips. His fingertips traced the outline of the underside of Yuuri’s foot, thumbs stroking up to the sole and thumbs rubbing those small yet deep circles into the ball of his foot, letting his eyes close and leaving chaste kisses to the tips of Yuuri’s toes.  
  
Yuuri’s mouth hung open slightly as he had wanted to say something, but now was stuck watching silently at how infatuated Viktor was with his foot, of all things.  
  
Viktor then let his lower lip drag at the outside of Yuuri’s foot slowly, as if setting the sensation to memory. His eyes fell open at the slight drag he felt on his cheek. Pulling back, his eyes fell on a patch of skin just under Yuuri’s pinkie toe. He rubbed his thumb over it, confirming his suspicions.  
  
“Oh. There’s a small callus here.”  
  
Yuuri instantly pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed at the condition of his feet.  
  
“No - wait Yuuri it’s..very cute.” Yuuri felt Viktor’s hands slip under his heel and around the back of his ankle, guiding it toward himself again and traced a heart over the callous before kissing it slowly. “It’s smaller than my thumb, so cute.” Viktor said with a fond smile.  
  
“If you say so..” Yuuri breathed, watching as Viktor proceeded to kiss the underside of Yuuri’s toes. He started with the pinky toe, the index, but then Yuuri pressed his toes against Viktor’s lips. “I-it tickles, I’m sorry,” Yuuri giggled behind a hand.  
  
Viktor kissed the ball of his foot. “Should I stop?”  
  
Yuuri had to admit, seeing Viktor fawn over him like this was making his head spin; being treated with such care and  “No, you can keep going.”  
  
Yuuri watched Viktor groan a bit and squirm against the floor. Before he could ask what was wrong, he felt the older man press his parted lips onto Yuuri’s pinky toe and slip his lips around it, rolling his tongue into the webbed dip between the pinky and ring toe and sucked at it slowly.  
  
Yuuri let out a low moan, stifling it to the best of his abilities by biting a finger. He was relishing this all and at the same time couldn’t help but just watch in disbelief, Viktor’s soft lips at his foot and mouth searing hot and wet.  
  
Viktor pulled off of Yuuri’s toes, breathless and blushing and dragged his lips up the top of Yuuri’s foot until where his leg met. “Yuuri, please, could you something for me?” He mumbled and mouthed onto the younger skater’s skin.

“What is it, Viktor?”  
  
He looked up at Yuuri slowly. “If you wouldn’t mind..stepping on me..”  
  
Mostly out of shock of the suggestion, Yuuri responded, “Where?”  
  
Viktor leaned back on the floor enough to show the bulge through his black suit pants. “I need it Yuuri. Put your heel against me.”

Seeing Viktor like this, his blue eyes half lidded, cheeks flush and arousal all on full display for Yuuri had his blush deepen intensely as well his cock twitch. He lowered his foot down slowly and let his heel drag up the clothed erection, causing Viktor’s body to writhe in pleasure and roll his hips up to meet Yuuri.

“M-more, I want more..” Viktor whimpered and grabbed just under Yuuri’s calf, pulling it down towards him. The more pressure against Viktor’s clothed erection made his head fall back and moan aloud, echoing in the locker room. 

“What else Viktor, tell me..” Yuuri whispered down to him, pressing his heel down against Viktor’s up and down and allowing his own hand to palm over his erection prodding through his pants.

  
“Stroke my cock, with your feet I mean.”  
  
“I-how would I even-”  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll show you.” Viktor reached into Yuuri’s duffle bag next to him down on the floor and pulled out a small travel sized bottle of lube.  
  
“Were you hiding that in my bag!? For how long!?” Yuuri shrieked, beyond mortified of not noticing.  
  
Viktor distracted himself by unlacing the other skate on Yuuri as quick as he could and removed it. “Don’t be ridiculous, this just happened to be in there right when I needed it.”  
  
“Viktor.”

The older skater placed Yuuri’s feet into his lap, opened the bottle and drizzled the lube down onto his feet. The feeling of it cascading down over his skin, warm as the streaks of lube fell had the breath stutter in Yuuri’s chest.

“Viktor i-it’s getting on your suit, be careful..” Yuuri sighed out, squeezing his erection through his pants. Viktor had begun to smooth the lube over slowly, massaging the underside of the younger skater’s feet with the lube sinking and coating his skin and paying special attention to the spaces in between his toes.

“I-it’s warm..”  
  
“Feels good?” Viktor asked with a small knowing smile.

“It’s so good, Viktor,” Yuuri moaned out.

Hesitantly, Viktor removed his hands from Yuuri’s feet to unfasten his pants.

A harsh sigh left Viktor’s lips as his length sprang out from his briefs and he stroked himself with the excess lube on his hands. “Just rub your foot against me, like how you were doing before.”

Yuuri nodded, readying himself on the bench before placing both of his feet around Viktor’s cock and slowly sliding them down in unison.

If Yuuri thought the lube was hot, Viktor’s length was The older skater’s eyes were locked onto his own lap, watching with heavy eyes and biting into his lip to make sure he didn’t make too much noise.

The pace Yuuri set was slow, but focused on making sure the pressure he gave was perfect, using the balls of his feet to rub up Viktor’s cock just under his head.

“Faster, Yuuri please,” Viktor begged, and Yuuri leaned down to kiss Viktor hungrily, stroking his own cock to match his strokes on Viktor’s.

Yuuri squeezed and thumbed at his tip hurriedly, groaning into the older man’s mouth and biting at his lip. There was a stutter in Viktor’s breath and Yuuri felt Viktor press his feet harder against his own cock as he came, Viktor’s hot release spilling between his toes and on Viktor’s lap.

Viktor let himself rest with his back against the lockers, catching his breath. Yuuri, still stroking himself, admired the disheveled man below him; Viktor’s black suit ruined and stained, eyelids drooping as Viktor mumbled Yuuri’s name over and over.

“You’re still so beautiful like this, Viktor, it’s not fair.” Yuuri huffed as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

Viktor allowed a lazy smile to grace his lips. “You should talk, if we had more time I’d make sure to appreciate every inch of you. Especially those thighs.”

Yuuri came with a gasp in his hands, hunched over himself and release dripping from between his fingers.

“Looks like someone’s been pent up.” Yuuri could practically hear the smile in Viktor’s voice.

“C-could you help me clean up please?”

“Always, Yuuri.”


End file.
